Recovery?
by cockerluvr
Summary: Harry has just returned from the Department of Mysteries.  His friends are worried he isn't handling things the way they should be handled.  Can Harry's friends help him before it is too late?  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Harry left Dumbledore's office with the lowest spirits he could remember. Not only did he either have to die, or kill another, but the closest thing he had ever had to a parent was gone.

It was one thing to loose someone you hardly knew, but quite another to loose the only decent family you had left in the world.

Harry had to lean heavily on the wall as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He almost crashed into Professor McGonagall as he turned into the south corridor.

"Potter! Thank goodness I've found you. Madam Pomfrey would like to see you in the hospital wing before you head down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Professor, I wasn't going –,"

"Never mind where you were going Potter. Just know that if you do not see Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing soon, you won't be hearing the end of it from her!"

With that said, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and rushed off towards the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone.

Harry started off for the hospital wing, hoping Madam Pomfrey would simply let him be.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think this is the first time in five years of you being at Hogwarts that I haven't had to keep you overnight at the end of the year Potter! Maybe next year you will avoid this part of the castle all together!" Madam Pomfrey said optimistically to Harry.

He wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at the sleeping Ron and Hermione on their hospital beds. Harry couldn't help feeling responsible for everyone getting hurt. It was all his fault.

"Potter? Did you hear me? I said you could go. Those cuts and bruises are too small for magic to cure, but they should heal up in no time." madame Pomfrey said looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he lifted himself out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Hmmm, maybe I should keep you over night tonight."

"NO! No, I'll be fine."

Madam Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously as he left the hospital wing. All Harry knew was that he was intent on being alone, so he began to stumble up to the owlery.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville was quietly having dinner in the Great Hall when he saw Madam Pomfrey quickly making her way down the Gryffindor table.

_Why is she coming towards me?_ Thought Neville. _She already told me I was alright._

"Can I help you with something Madam Pomfrey?"

"Longbottom, I'm a bit worried about Potter."

"Why? I saw him not too long ago. He said you said he was fine."

"Physically, yes."

"Then what?" Neville asked impatiently.

Madam Pomfrey paused for a long time before finally answering, "I'm worried he won't be able to cope with this much shock. I want you to try to keep an eye on him as much as you can. See if you can make him feel a little bit better, bring him to see Granger and Weasley as often as you can."

Neville looked at the floor. "I'll try Madam Pomfrey."

"Good! Now, you said you have seen Potter recently?"

Neville nodded.

"Where exactly?"

"In the Griffindor Common room. I asked him if he wanted to come down and have dinner, but he just said he wasn't hungry."

"Very well. He should survive without eating for one day, but make sure he eats something tomorrow! I also want you to tell me what he has been doing when you come to tell me every night. Right, Longbottom?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," and with that, she walked calmly back to the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville looked around the common room, nervously looking for Harry. He saw him leaning against a couch by the fire.

Neville had barely gotten half way across the common room when he was stopped by Seamus.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you. He's a bit upset. I don't know why. If I had found out the person who wanted to kill me is dead, I'd be overjoyed."

"Sirius Black was a good friend to him, and his godfather," Neville shot back.

"Oh. I see," Seamus replied.

Neville walked over to Harry and sat down in an armchair near him.

"Hey," Neville said uncertainly.

Harry didn't reply. He just stared straight ahead into the flames as though his gaze was caught in a painful memory he could never forget.

Neville tried again. "Harry?"

No reply.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry nodded slowly, still gazing into the fire.

_Well at least he responded_, Neville thought.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Tired?"

This time, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

_Why won't he talk to me? _Neville though desperately.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed if you want to come."

Harry didn't even move.

Neville headed up the staircase that led to the boys dormitory and just fell onto his bed.

"I never knew how tired fighting evil wizards was," he thought out loud. Neville fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Neville woke up, he changed his clothes from the night before, brushed his teeth, and headed down to the common room. He was just about to walk through the portrait hole when he noticed that Harry was still leaning up against the couch, staring at ashes that had long ago died.

"Harry?" Neville said cautiously. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded his head, his gaze still not leaving the fire place.

"I'm going down to breakfast. Do you want to come?"

Harry shook his head.

"Alright. I'll bring you some toast or something."

Harry didn't seem to have heard Neville as he walked slowly out of the portrait hole, and down to the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

When Neville had made his way back to the common room, Harry was still staring into the black emptiness of the fireplace. Neville walked over to Harry and held out a stack of toast.

Harry didn't seem to have noticed.

"Harry? Harry? Don't you want some toast or something?"

Harry shook his head slowly as he pulled his knees close to him.

"Harry, you have to eat something! You didn't eat anything yesterday!"

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled softly.

"Well at least have this," Neville said as he shoved a piece of toast into Harry's hand.

Harry held the toast up to his face and stared at it. He put the toast down slowly and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Fine!" Neville shouted as he stomped out of the common room.

Neville decided the best thing to do would be to tell Madam Pomfrey, so he began running to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><strong>It would really mean a lot to me if you would review and tell me what you think. Please be honest and tell me things you likedislike. Please don't say it's good, tell me why!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was drinking a mixture of potions when Neville came barging through the doors.

"Neville, is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly. Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"What is it Longbottom?" inquired Madam Pomfrey as she came out of her office, potion in hand.

"It's Harry."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione sounded as though she would burst into tears.

"He still isn't eating, and I don't think he slept last night, and I know he didn't sleep last night," Neville explained.

"You should bring him to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can look at him," suggested Hermione.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Granger."

"And why not? If he's sick, he should be here, shouldn't he?"

"That's just it. So far, he isn't physically sick, though if he continues on like this, he may have no choice but to spend a few days here."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Neville.

"I want you to bring him to visit Granger. Mr. Weasley isn't awake yet, but he should be soon. Granger, you are not to act worried, just be happy to see him."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"That way, I can still keep an eye on him for a short time at least. Now go Longbottom."

Neville spun on his heel and tripped as he ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Neville caught hes breath before stepping through the portrait hole into the common room. He was surprised to find the curtains drawn, but he was even more surprised to find a fire burning in the fireplace with Harry laying down before it on his side.

"Harry?" Neville asked. He walked cautiously towards Harry, realizing that the common room was completely empty except for Harry and himself.

Neville knew he had to get Harry out of there, so he grabbed his arm, and began to pull Harry towards the portrait hole. Harry recovered his footing half way there as Neville pulled him out into the corridor.

Harry had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the sunlit corridor.

When Neville looked at Harry in the light, he winced. Harry still had cuts and bruises everywhere, but his eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Harry, are you sure your alright?" Neville asked, trying his best not to let it show in his voice how worried he was.

Harry slowly nodded, as he starred at the floor.

"Will, come on," urged Neville as he held onto Harry's arm, leading him down the corridor. "Let's go to the hospital wing."

Neville realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say. Harry stopped so suddenly that Neville almost fell over as he continued walking, still holding Harry's arm.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, very confused.

Harry starred at him for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked. "I'm not going there," he stated simply.

Neville was becoming worried. He had noticed how hoarse Harry sounded, like he hadn't had a drink for a long time.

"Please," Neville begged.

Harry only shook his head, and headed back toward the common room.

Neville stood frozen in the corridor, wondering what he was going to tell Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
